What Was Missing
by xxivxo
Summary: Yu always felt like something was missing in his relationship with Rise. YuxYosuke.


**What Was Missing**

* * *

They were the epitome of the perfect couple.

The gorgeousness quota was fulfilled whenever they entered a room together, and everyone couldn't help but to stare. Rise Kujikawa and Narukami Yu had become the it couple at Yasogami High School.

But, it's easy to keep up things for appearance-sake.

The underlying relationship was crumbling, and the fake smiles could only persist for so long. Rise was all but clinging onto the teen as they made their way down the hallway later that afternoon. The last bell had rung and everyone was gradually leaving the school grounds.

They moved down the hall, heels clicking out of tune with one another, a silent stoic Yu along with anything but quiet Rise heading to the stairwell that would lead to the first floor.

She had been going on about some new movie that she was wanting to see. The usual nonsense being spouted. At the beginning of their relationship, he was completely into every aspect of her. The cuteness and obvious beauty she held. It was charming to him.

But in the past few weeks, he couldn't help but feeling like something was missing.

It made him question every time she would cling onto his arm in the way that she had when they first met. And every time they kissed, he couldn't help but feel as if it wasn't right.

The uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, it made him suddenly stop as he noticed a familiar set of headphones set on a pair of shoulders disappear into a nearby classroom.

The sudden need to follow that person overcame him.

"I forgot something in the classroom. I'll meet you at Junes."

Rise was thrown a bit off but she smiled and nodded before heading down the stairs to follow after the others who were already waiting out by the front gate.

His hand unconsciously began to fist slightly, the odd sensation drawing over him making him walk over to the classroom. As he entered, it appeared empty, only housing the auburn-haired teen who was shuffling through his school bag at his desk.

Upon hearing the noise of the door sliding open, Yosuke looked up.

"Forget something partner?"

The door was slid shut behind his entrance, making the other furrow his brow slightly in confusion. It was normal for him to be a little quiet at times, but the strange look of unease that was sketched onto his features made him feel a little worried.

"You all right?"

Yu wondered over closer to the desk, standing directly next to his friend as he simply stared at those brown eyes. He could sense the odd gaze that he was receiving, but even still, he found himself unable to move away.

What possessed him to follow him into the classroom. An even better question was why was he wanting to get so close to his friend? The pull was fierce and without any source of why it was happening. It was there though, and he found himself leaning his head inward, the sight of the other tensing up at the action.

Yosuke felt utterly surprised, and that surprised only skyrocketed to a completely blank thought as he felt a warmth over his lips. A kiss was started, and hands were already moving onto his body as he stumbled back somewhat. The tension in his body went rigid, and he was parting his lips to protest but the movement on his lips only increased.

The craving to kiss the one who he had become nothing short of best friends with made him unsure of anything that was reality. He had been dating Rise, but something had been missing. The way he was practically drawn into kissing the one he had ahold of, it made him wonder if this was what a true spark was.

The adamancy of the leader only made Yosuke's mind shut down entirely. What was going on here? The guy was dating the hottest girl in school and popular as hell Rise. But it not only looked like but felt like all of that was a lie.

It would have been a betrayal to his thoughts for him to say that he had never wondered how it would be to have a relationship with someone, more specifically with his best friend. Rise always looked so happy when she was with him, and when they hung out, Yosuke knew that he made Yu happy just as much as he did him.

Was that what it was? Was Yu not truly happy with her?

Yosuke slowly found himself closing his eyes, the tension wearing thin. The rationalization that their bond was far different from what he had with Rise began to make a way for understanding. They had known each other longer, formed a much higher level of trust, and were more than comfortable with one another to reveal even the darkest parts of themselves.

It was strange for him to not be pushing him away, to not turn around and run away from the situation. He had always been insistent that he wasn't that way. But as his lips responded back, a secret that was hidden for only them to know was whispered, and the kiss intensified in that moment to a sheer layer of passion.

Yu pressed further against the other's figure, causing him to stumble back against the desk. Their bodies aligned together, mouths parting now as the kisses were growing to far too intimate of levels to just be mere curiosity.

There was a sudden vibration felt along their legs and soon a small ringing thereafter. Both caused the two to stop mid-kiss, glancing down at the phone that was going off in Yosuke's pocket. Their eyes then met again, Yu remained unmoving from his friend that was practically falling back onto the desk, only his hands clutching at the edge kept him from collapsing.

"The others.."

"They're waiting." Yu replied bluntly just as he began to lean away from the other.

Yosuke was finally free and he slowly stood upright properly. The oddness of the situation made his heart race, and he couldn't help but to look to his friend for some sort of answer.

"Yu, I mean, _what was that_?"

"I'm not sure." Leaning back completely now, grey eyes shifted away for a moment just as his own phone was going off. One glance at the screen and he saw the name that made him regret even looking at it. It was as his eyes looked back at the one in front of him that he suddenly felt the urge to move back in for another kiss. "You feel something too don't you Yosuke?"

A blush suddenly appeared on his cheeks as he shifted uncomfortably in his stance. His hands went to reach for his school bag while he tried not to stare at the other but found it impossible not to. The words rang true, he _had_ felt something and his thoughts kept repeating that fact.

"W-What does it matter? You're dating Rise man, this was just an accident or something. We should leave."

Yu grabbed onto his arm just as he turned to head for the door.

"No. It wasn't just an accident." Yosuke blinked, looking confused and then nervous once again. "Go out with me."

"W-W-What? Dude this is just, what?"

"Or at least come over after the meeting today."

Never able to refuse the command of his best friend and leader, Yosuke stuttered a little bit more just as that hand began to move down to intertwine their fingers together.

"I'm off work today, so I'll come over."

Yu was already working out the right words to say in order to break up with the model.

Who knew that his best friend would also end up having the one thing he always felt was missing?


End file.
